


Just One Dance?

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: A little bit of angst, Barley- Steve's dog that resembles Bucky, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Quinn the service dog, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes
Summary: That morning, when not a single crime was committed, Bucky emerged from Stark’s storage room with an armful of records. When he was in the living room, he set them down in front of Natasha on the coffee table. In interest, she looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.“What do you have here?” She asked Bucky. He just smiled and walked out of the room again, this time coming back with an old record player in his arms. He set it down next to the records and sat down next to Natasha on the couch. He started to sort through the vinyl disks, picking one out of the pile and placed it on the record player. Expertly, he put the needle on the record and started it up. Bucky got off the couch and turned to Natasha, holding out his hand.





	Just One Dance?

Just One Dance?

           

            That morning, when not a single crime was committed, Bucky emerged from Stark’s storage room with an armful of records. When he was in the living room, he set them down in front of Natasha on the coffee table. In interest, she looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

 

            “What do you have here?” She asked Bucky. He just smiled and walked out of the room again, this time coming back with an old record player in his arms. He set it down next to the records and sat down next to Natasha on the couch. He started to sort through the vinyl disks, picking one out of the pile and placed it on the record player. Expertly, he put the needle on the record and started it up. Bucky got off the couch and turned to Natasha, holding out his hand.

 

            “Just one Dance Natalia?” He asked. Natasha smirked and set down her book, allowing Bucky to pull her off the couch onto her feet. They danced and laughed in the living room of the Compound. Natasha let Bucky lead her around and swing her in the air. Record after record were played, one song particularly made Bucky laugh when Natasha did a backflip and landed on the coffee table.

            Once most of the records had been played, Bucky sat down on the couch, out of breath from dancing so much.

 

            “Such and old man,” Natasha smirked when she saw Bucky sitting on the couch.

 

            “Oh, that’s how we’re playing it now?” Bucky teased. Natasha spun around on her toes, spinning faster and faster as she neared Bucky. Bucky stood for one moment and grabbed Natasha’s hand, pulling her into his arms and collapsing into a giggling hug on the couch.

 

            “You’re pretty light on your feet, little Natalia,” Bucky told Natasha. “I see you had a good teacher,” Natasha smirked and landed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

 

            “You flatter yourself,” she replied. Bucky was up again on his feet with Natasha in his arms, spinning her around and laughing as if the world was alright, laughing as if nothing bad had ever happened.

 

            While they danced and laughed to the silly music, Steve watched from the doorway, smiling. He loved seeing Bucky happy with Natasha, for a second it reminded him of a time before war, when they lived together back in the 1940’s. It reminded him of a young Bucky Barnes, who once did the same thing back in the apartment with Steve as he was doing now with Natasha.

 

            So much had changed, not just from the outside, but on the inside as well. In curiosity, Bucky’s service dog, Quinn, peeked his head into the room to see if Bucky was ok, making sure he wasn’t suffering from a panic attack or flashback. _Just another way things have changed,_ Steve thought. _Bucky never had PTSD before,_ the music came to a standstill, and Bucky and Natasha broke away, laughing and clapping from the dance.

 

            “That was a good dance, Natalia,” Bucky said to Natasha. He held out his hand for a handshake, but Natasha pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

 

            “That was a good kiss, James,” Natasha replied. She walked out of the room, with Bucky in tow. They passed by Steve on their way.

 

            “Hey Steve. How long have you been standing there?” Bucky asked as they passed him.

 

            “Long enough,” Steve replied. Quinn followed Bucky out of the room, wagging his tail. He turned his head to Steve as he passed.

 

            “Hey Quinn,” Steve said, scratching his head. Quinn stopped for a moment and let Steve pet him, wagging his tail.

 

            “Quinn, get in here!” Bucky yelled from the other room. Quinn pulled away from Steve and trotted to Bucky. Steve sighed, he remembered so much from the past, so much he’d missed.

 

            Steve put the needle on the record, still loaded in the record player. The music filled the room, and Steve sat down and listened. He put his head in his hands, thinking about the song.

 

            “I never got to dance with her,” Steve said out loud to no one. Steve’s dog, Barley, ran into the room and jumped in the couch next to Steve. Barley resembled Bucky in so many ways, he even had a metal prosthetic paw that Tony made him. Steve sat there for a moment and rocked back and forth on the couch, trying his best not to cry.

 

            “Hey Steve, we were gonna...” Bucky walked into the room, his eyes grew wide with realization. Bucky walked to the couch and sat down next to Steve. Within seconds, Quinn was also on the couch.

 

            “Just one dance, Stevie?” Bucky asked. Steve looked sideways at Bucky. A grin filled his face as Bucky pulled Steve off the couch.


End file.
